


You Breathe, I Breathe

by totalsafety



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, but it's ok they calm him down because brothers right, tw panic attack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4558857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totalsafety/pseuds/totalsafety
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due to the severe tornado warning, all Aglionby students are to use the staircases to report to the basement, located in the main building. Faculty members will be stationed to ensure students arrive in an orderly fashion. Students are not permitted to leave and will be reprimanded accordingly if seen doing so. This is not a drill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Breathe, I Breathe

_Due to the severe tornado warning, all Aglionby students are to use the staircases to report to the basement, located in the main building. Faculty members will be stationed to ensure students arrive in an orderly fashion. Students are not permitted to leave and will be reprimanded accordingly if seen doing so. This is not a drill._

“Gansey. Gansey, listen to me. You need to fucking breathe. Inhale, Gansey. No, don’t, fuck, FUCK.”

Ronan wrestles Gansey’s arms out of his backpack straps, ripping it apart. The zipper catches in his haste, and he curses again. Adam quickly kneels next to Ronan, both boys in front of Gansey, creating a barrier between him and the rest of Aglionby. Gansey has his head in between his knees, his back pressed against the wall like the room is getting smaller by the second.

“Gansey, look. Hey, look at me.” Adam shuffles closer on his knees when Gansey doesn’t move. “The last time a tornado hit Henrietta was 20 years ago, and Aglionby has reinforced windows, remember? The assembly we went to about all the safety features they installed last year?”

“Fuck shit up, Gansey, where do you put your fucking leaves. Why do you need this many pockets, god—”

Gansey’s hands are still shaking. He curls them up, almost clawing the cement ground, before balling his hands into fists. Adam grabs his arms. He bends his head over Gansey’s to whisper fiercely in his ear.

“This won’t last long, and Ronan has, like, four Epi-pens. This is just a panic attack. We’re sealed off in an underground parking lot, and nothing can hurt you.”

Ronan pushes Adam to the side, ducking his head to look under Gansey’s knees.

“Open your mouth, dick, c’mon."

He stuffs the mint leaves in Gansey’s mouth, and falls back to mirror Gansey’s position, except Ronan’s glaring at Gansey’s head as if he could calm him down by sheer force. He slowly puts a hand on Gansey’s foot.

“C’mon, man. You’re okay.”

They watch Gansey’s back rise once, then fall. He gingerly lifts his head, jaw clenched with remnants of panic in his eyes. Ronan reaches over to grab Gansey’s backpack, pulling out his phone.

“Here, call Blue. She’s been at home. Her school cancelled classes today. Call her.”

Adam watches as Gansey sniffles once, still fixated on the ground. He looks up at the phone, gaze flickering to Ronan before looking back at the phone. Ronan shoves the phone into Gansey’s hand as soon as the other reaches out for it. Gansey slowly gets up, solemn as he waits for Blue to answer.

“Jane? No, we’re at school. They’ve put us in lockdown. We’re in the basement. Can you…what are doing right now?”

Gansey whispers the last words, conviction decaying at the last second. He moves away to pace, brow furrowed as he listens. Running his thumb across his bottom lip as he nods, Gansey slides down the wall a few feet away. As more students file in, Adam and Ronan only catch glimpses of him between khaki covered legs.

They sit shoulder to shoulder against the wall, relief heavy in their minds. Adam scoots a little closer to Ronan when a hoard of boys crowds over. Ronan’s eyes flicker to Adam, noticing the uneasy set of his expression.

“You bitter about that?”

“About what?”

“About them,” Ronan says, tilting his chin towards a faintly smiling Gansey, picking at the cement as he talks.

“Are you?”

“She’s a little short for him, but—” Ronan shrugs, and Adam feels the other’s arms move against his own. Ronan turns to look at Adam.

“Your turn.”

“No, I’m not mad. She didn’t want me.”

There’s a pause before Ronan grunts in reply. Adam turns to see him chewing on his leather bracelets, sleeves pushed up so they’re accessible. He feels a pang of self-loathing, despises these moments because he loves to play this game. He gets so much satisfaction from watching Ronan internally fight himself that it’s borderline sadistic. But seeing Ronan’s disinterest turn into a fierce restraint is empowering. It’s all the control Adam’s ever wanted, and over a person like Ronan, nonetheless.

Ronan drops his wrist to look straight ahead, head tipped back against the wall.

“What you want matters too, Parrish.”

“ _ **Wanted**_ , Lynch. Not anymore.”

Ronan looks over, taking his head off the wall to lean down over Adam.

“What do you want now, then?”

Adam meets Ronan’s stare straight on, feeling defiant enough to slightly tilt his chin up, bringing his face closer to Ronan’s.

“I’ll tell you when I figure it out.” Adam stays still until Ronan breaks first, scoffing before turning away to worry at his leather bracelets again.

 _God, I’m sick horrible evil toxic,_ Adam thinks. He watches Ronan flood the other students with indifference, watches him shift to mild concern as he checks on Gansey, and watches him shift again when he looks over to check on Adam. This time, Adam skips the loathing and goes straight to satisfaction.

_But it’s so, so worth it._


End file.
